


I Hate It (But I Love You, So..)

by teyteycharisse



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Camren - Freeform, F/F, Idk anything abt the 1975, SO SORRY, Short Drabble, prolly inaccurate w the songs, vignette style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teyteycharisse/pseuds/teyteycharisse
Summary: Prompt: Camila doesn't really like The 1975 but Lauren loves them, so...Vignette style





	I Hate It (But I Love You, So..)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't heard any songs from the 1975 so sorry for the song choice inaccuracies.

"Oh, we go where nobody knows. With guns hidden under our petticoats."

When Camila first heard a song from The 1975, she was lounging in her bunk with a worn copy of The Book Thief. 

She scrunched her nose in disdain, the music foreign. Different from her usual pop mainstream ones. 

She peeked her head out of the curtain shielding her bed, which gives an illusion of privacy, and followed where the song is streaming from. 

She strained her ears to follow the sound until her eyes came to a stop at Lauren's bunk: curtain drawn and the green-eyed girl furiously scrolling through her phone. 

Camila walked the short distance between their beds and flopped next to Lauren, whose eyes lit up like fireworks when she saw Camila.

"Camz! Camz! Listen to this band! They're really cool!" She said excitedly, gently slapping Camila's thigh in quick succession to illustrate her swelling excitement.

Lauren is positively giddy at the prospect of sharing her newfound music to her best friend. She swiped left on her phone which made the song playing in her mini speakers to restart and turned it up a few decibels.

Camila hid her grimace, not wanting to ruin Lauren's mood and instead, matched her smile.

The song is not that bad, hints of 90s music and indie rock splashed together but it isn't really up Camila's alley.

But Lauren's twinkling eyes and riveting smile definitely is.

So she kept mum about her dislike.

Because Lauren loves this band and their music.

Maybe... maybe she'll come to love it too.

Because she certainly does love the girl listening to it.

\----

"Ally! Did you see my banana socks?" 

Camila has been throwing garments out of her suitcase trying to look for her favourite pair of socks when Lauren came dashing in the tour bus, feet pounding heavily.

"Camz!"

She called out, voice heavy with excitement and unbridled enthusiasm.

"Here!"

The footsteps grew closer until Lauren's form emerged under the entryway where the bunk beds are located and where Camila is currently sitting on the soft carpeted floor while digging through her suitcase with various clothing scattered around her.

The brown-eyed girl looked Lauren up and down, whose hair is done and curled at the ends, positively beaming while clutching something in her hands.

"Camz, look! A fan gave me two tickets to The 1975's concert!" 

Her green eyes shone bright, like precious emerald jewels under expensive chandeliers and her smile stretched her red lips. With hands shaking from exuberance, she handed Camila the tickets.

"I want you to go with me because I know you love them too!"

Camila grimaced at the mention of her feelings towards the band but thankfully, Lauren didn't see it.

When she looked at Lauren, who is still beaming at her, she smiled her widest too and squealed.

Not because they have tickets for the band's concert.

But because Lauren is so utterly beautiful with happiness written all over her.

When they went to the concert, their seats in the balcony giving them a perfect view of the band, Camila didn't bother watching the set because she doesn't really like The 1975 and mostly just enjoyed seeing Lauren fangirl over them.

So she simply admired the girl next to her, whose face is lit up with happiness, green eyes greener than emerald jewels, and occasionally singing along with her captivating raspy voice.

And when the band started playing fallingforyou, Camila can't help muttering the lyrics under her breath.

"I think I'm falling, falling for you."

The world bursted with colors; brown and green shone above all.

\----

"Bullshit!"

Green eyes ablaze, Lauren threw her hands up in frustration.

"You don't care about us, Camila! You only care about your fucking career! That's what it is!"

Camila stifled a sob, hurt and anger mixing together. She announced her departure to the group. Ally and Normani left the room without so much as a squeak, Dinah looked at her in disappointment before following the two. The only one who voiced her anger is Lauren, whose hands are currently balled into fists.

"I've never been a part of this. Not since– not since Shawn. We both know that– we all know that. And it's greater for me and for you guys if I just leave."

Lauren scoffed, "And whose fault is that?"

At the blame implicated in that sentence, Camila exploded.

"Fucking hell, Lauren! We haven't been okay since camren blew up on our faces! And don't you dare blame it all on me! You left! You– you distanced yourself from me... and it hurt." 

At the last sentence, Camila's voice has gone quiet. Tired. Somber. Drained out of life.

A choking sob made her look up at Lauren. The green-eyed girl is obviously holding back tears, her red rimmed eyes unmistakable and what was once emerald  became dull grey.

"It doesn't change the fact that you gave up– are giving up."

A tear successfully escaped, trekking down her ivory skin. A lone tear who screamed of melancholy.

Lauren stared at Camila one last time before swivelling in her heels and walking out of the room.

The brown-eyed girl released a hacking sob, unrestrained and full of despair, her tears cascaded down her cheeks heavily.

Her cries of anguish drowned out the soft melody of a band she has grown to like as the years went by with the woman she loves.

"Now we run run away from the boys in the blue, and my car smells like chocolate."

\----

Camila draped herself over the couch, phone in hand and her twitter account open. She's replying to her fans' tweets and reading their reaction on her new single when Shawn came bounding towards her.

"Hey Mila, have you heard this band yet?"

He put his phone's speaker near Camila's ear, casually leaning on the couch's armrest.

"And this is how it starts. You take your shoes off in the back of my van–"

The familiar song flowed through her eardrums mellifluously and Camila is suddenly hit with nostalgia.

A flash of green eyes as bright as emerald jewels under expensive chandeliers...

A wide toothy grin exuding happiness...

Smiling lips as red as the blood flowing through their veins...

Two hands holding each other...

A burst of colors, green and brown meeting...

Two shadows leaning towards one another...

Soft smiles across...

Bright eyes staring intensely at one another...

Heads thrown back in laughter...

A kiss in the dark...

Snowflakes in one's hands...

You see, Camila doesn't really like the 1975.

But she fell in love with this one girl– who still holds her heart.

She has the greenest eyes that shines  bright when she's happy. That always lights up when listening to their songs.

And so, Camila learned to like them.

Not because she grew used to their music.

But because they make her happy.

And she loves seeing her Lauren happy.

"Yes, Shawn. I love them."  Her.


End file.
